


Chains

by OlicityandKlaroline



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlicityandKlaroline/pseuds/OlicityandKlaroline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NYCC Prompt from the season 4 trailer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chains

The chains were biting into his wrists through the gloves. He discreetly tugged on them, trying to see if they could come loose, but whoever had put them up did their job too well. 

Oliver heard Darhk walking toward him before he saw the designer shoe-clad feet come into his line of sight. 

They stopped a foot away from him. 

“Green Arrow.”

Oliver kept his head down.

“While I admire the effort that you and your team have put into trying to save your beloved city, you have been an annoying thorn in my side for far too long.”

Damien took a step closer. “Why can’t you see that I am simply trying to put this dying city out of its misery? Star City is not worth saving anymore.”

Oliver, in his Arrow voice, replied, “Star City is always worth saving as long as there are people around who are willing to try.”

Oliver heard Darhk scoff. “Noble words from someone who isn’t even brave enough to show their face to the people he supposedly helps.” Damien paused, contemplating.

“Let’s change that. How about we give the people a real face to go with the name ‘Green Arrow’.” 

Oliver saw Damien’s hands move closer to his face and reach for the hood and mask. Unable to move, Oliver could do nothing as he pushed back the hood and removed the mask from his face.

“Oliver Queen,” he said thoughtfully. “You know, I’m really not that surprised. I mean your name has been associated with a hooded vigilante not once, but twice. Were you accused so many times of being the vigilante that you did this to prove everyone right?” Damien smiled, amused.

Oliver just glared at him. 

“Who else works with you? Hm? Who else is on your team? Your sister? From what I’ve heard she’s had a pretty interesting year, especially with who her father is. Is she working with you to try to make up for all the people he killed?” 

Oliver’s expression didn’t change, but he was getting angrier by the second.

“Your sister obviously isn’t the only one on your team. Who else… I’m guessing your ‘bodyguard’?” When Damien said that word, he made quotation marks with his fingers. “Your family has been nearly broke for a year, at least by billionaire standards, and neither you nor your sister has anything to do with the former Queen Consolidated anymore… So why would you still be seen with a bodyguard?” Darhk smiled and tilted his head, not really expecting him to answer. It became clear to Oliver that Darhk had done his homework on whatever potential obstacles could be getting in his way in his campaign to “let Star City die". Which meant that he had been watching Oliver for a long time. 

Damien turned and took a couple of steps away from Oliver. “Now those two aren’t the only ones working with you. There are four of you out fighting, and one organizing your 'missions’ from wherever it is you have your base. And I already figured out three of you.”

Darhk began to tick the names off his fingers. “So, we have you in the green, Thea must be in the red, and you bodyguard is the other man wearing black… But what about the woman in black?” he mused to himself. “Considering the people you associate with on a daily basis, she can only be Star City’s Assistant District Attorney, Laurel Lance. I wonder, does her father know about her night job?” 

Damien turned back to face Oliver. “Now, all that’s left is the brains of your little operation. The person who directs everything and talks to you through this,” Darhk held up Oliver’s comm unit. He must have taken it out while chaining Oliver up. “I left it on, you know. I assume that your friends can use it to track your location? Yes?”

Oliver nodded slowly, trying to buy time.

“Good. Because I want them to find you. You see, Oliver, while your little team has been tracking your comm unit, my team has been tracking them. When your system locks onto our location, I will know exactly where the rest of your group is.” Damien set the bluetooth headset on a nearby table. He then turned to Oliver and said, “And then I’ll make you watch as I kill them. One by one.”

While Oliver’s expression hadn’t changed (he had become remarkably good at hiding his expression during his time in Nanda Parbat), he worried for a moment that Damien’s team might actually be able to find the rest of team Arrow. But then he remembered who he had on his team. 

 

Back in the temporary Arrow cave, Felicity was hard at work at the computers. Digg, Laurel, and Thea were on their way to Oliver’s location. Felicity had already turned off the GPS on Oliver’s comm unit, but kept the line open because she just knew that a recording of this conversation would definitely come in handy in the future, and was actually tracking the beacon in Oliver’s boot, which she made sure that Cisco install. Whoever this Damien Darhk was, he had no clue who he was dealing with. Felicity just hoped Oliver could hold on until the rest of the team got there.

 

Damien leaned against the table and looked at Oliver. “So… back to that final member… Whoever it is must be incredibly intelligent. And they must have a technologically advanced skill-set, otherwise you wouldn’t have completed half of your missions.”

He was right about that. Felicity was definitely technologically superior. She was remarkable. 

“Who do we know that interacts with you that has a genius level IQ and knows her way around a computer…. Felicity Smoak, perhaps?”

The entire time Damien had been giving his monologue about team Arrow, Oliver had been silently tugging and pulling on the chains holding his hands. But when he said the name of their team’s final member, Oliver froze.

Damien noticed.

“So she does work with you…Though I wonder how close your partnership really is.” Darhk smiled and began walking away from Oliver to go wait for the rest of his team, who were undoubtedly on their way here. “How would you feel if I left her for last? Hm?” He chuckled. “I must say, this little chat has been… enlightening. I’ll be back with your friends later. You just sit tight there, ok?” With that last sentence, Damien reached the door and was about to go through it, when he heard a crack.

 

No.

That was what was running through Oliver’s mind as he heard Darhk talk about going after Felicity. After everything the two of them had been through, after all of them had been through, it was not going to end like this. Most importantly, he was never going to get anywhere near Felicity if it was the last thing he did. If he touched one hair on her head…

Oliver had been irritated, mad, furious, before in his life, but he had never been this livid. 

He wouldn’t touch her.

Oliver grabbed the chains in his hands and pulled. The wall where the chains had been attached began to crack. The chains were coming loose. With a final tug, the chains broke under the pressure and released Oliver. He looked at Darhk, who looked honestly surprised at the fact that Oliver was able to get free.

Oliver would be wiping that look off his face soon enough.

Ripping the chains off his wrists, Oliver charged at Damien. He got in a few solid punches before Darhk began fighting back, but Oliver was relentless, repeatedly going after Darhk without pause. Damien may have his mystical powers, but Oliver had a secret weapon. His League of Assassins training. He knew that Darhk didn’t know about his time as the Heir to the Demon, and he was going to use that now.

Finally Oliver saw an opening, and with a final complicated move, incapacitated Darhk. Oliver quickly grabbed the chains and tied Darhk up against a nearby pillar. When Darhk looked at him, blood running from a cut on his lip, Oliver looked at him coldly. 

“Ra’s Al Ghul taught me that move.”

He could see Darhk’s eyes widen for a second before Oliver punched him, rendering him unconscious. He grabbed his bow and arrows from the nearby table, also grabbing the comm unit. Hearing the sound of scuffling outside, Oliver went to help his friends and fellow teammates.

 

When the four of them finally made it back to the Arrow cave, Felicity ran over to Oliver and hugged him as hard as she could. He held her just as tightly, lifting her off her feet. Oliver put her back on the ground after a throat cleared beside them. They both turned to see the other three members of their team with smiles on their faces. Felicity stepped out of Oliver’s arms to hug each of them, glad that they made it back in one piece.

Thea spoke first. “I for one am completely exhausted. I’m gonna change and then head home. I’m glad you’re ok, Ollie,” she said, giving her brother a hug.

Oliver smiled “Thanks, Speedy.”

Laurel smiled at Oliver and then went with Thea.

While Felicity went back to her computers to make sure that her tracks were covered after hacking Darhk’s system, Oliver spoke to John.

“Thank you.”

Digg smiled at Oliver and held his hand out. “That’s what partners are for.” Oliver reached out and shook his hand. John continued, “And now I am going to go home to my family. Have a good night, you two.”

Felicity finished checking the computers and shut them down, while Oliver quickly got changed. Then the two of them drove home to their loft.

Walking through the door, Felicity tugged off her shoes, saying, “Oh, that feels so much better. I can wear heels all day just as much as the next girl, but my feet hurt!”

Oliver chuckled, hanging up his jacket on the peg near the door. “I’ll give you a foot massage.”

Felicity lit up at that. “Really? That sounds so good right now!”

Oliver smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. Felicity looked at him knowingly. “You’re worried about Darhk, aren’t you?”

“He knows who we are now, Felicity. I can’t help but worry about what he’s going to do with that knowledge.”

Felicity went over to him and wrapped her arms around him. “I know. It worries me too. But it’s going to be a little while before he can do anything major.”

Oliver looked at her questioningly. “Why is that?”

Felicity smiled. “Because I tore apart his operating system. Turns out my little supervirus actually can come in handy. His tech is going to be stuck for a while.”

Oliver grinned and kissed her. “You are remarkable.”

“Thank you for remarking on it.”

With that, the two of them went upstairs to bed, where a foot massage, and then other massages, ensued.

 

[OK! That was a lot longer than I thought it would be, but here it is!]


End file.
